A background art of this technical field is, for example, EDTV-II (wide clear vision) (see, for example, Non-Patent Document 1). Non-Patent Document 1 describes that “EDTV2 supposedly incorporates the methods for returning the number of scanning lines lost due to an increase in an aspect ratio in a horizontal direction to original 483 in standards. One of the methods is “complement processing of vertical resolution”. It is only required that a broadcast station broadcasts this signal and a television which supports EDTV2 and has a built-in device which can receive this signal receives this signal.”